The present invention relates to a portable, self-contained identification system to be worn by a user and activated in the event that the user becomes lost, disoriented, or incapacitated. More particularly, the system of the present invention is directed to a system that is self-contained and completely protected from the environment and which automatically plays back a pre-recorded message when a removable lid is opened. The system of the present invention is also particularly adapted for use with a national registry system for the identification and retrieval of lost pets.
Approaches toward identification systems have been long known in the art. The simplest of these are metal or plastic tags embossed or imprinted with identifying information, such as so-called xe2x80x9cdog tagsxe2x80x9d worn by military personnel and tags attached to a collar around the neck of a pet, such as a dog or cat. The purpose and benefit of such simple systems are well-known and widely sought, in that individuals, as well as lost pets, that are injured, incapacitated, disoriented, or otherwise unable to identify themselves may be readily identified and returned to a proper custodian or otherwise appropriately relocated.
However, the aforementioned tags suffered disadvantages. The tags usually depended from a chain or collar, and tend to become caught or tangled on objects such as trees, bushes, and articles of clothing. In addition, such tags are subject to detachment under such circumstances, which entirely defeat their purpose. An additional shortcoming is damage to the tag, and possible obliteration of the identifying material.
Further solutions have not fully overcome these disadvantages. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,033 discloses a pet collar that also includes an inflatable balloon that activates in response to a coded radio signal. The device is exceedingly subject to puncture and, consequently, is reduced to merely a tag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,012,229, 5,337,041, 5,454,350, 5,955,953, 6,003,473, and 6,067,018 also disclose various approaches toward improvements in identification systems. However, none of these approaches fully protect the system from the harsh environments within which they must operate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,839 does disclose a weatherproof holder for a micro cassette tape attached to an animal collar. However, a separate playback device must be employed to retrieve an identification message. Thus, a fully self-contained and protected, and hence reliable, identification system was sought.
The aforementioned drawbacks and shortcomings of the prior art are elegantly solved with the identification system of the present invention, which provides a portable, self-contained system for recording an identifying message and subsequent playback of the message. The system comprises a base, a removable lid operatively and sealingly engageable with the base, whereby the removable lid and the base cooperate to form a sealed enclosure when the removable lid is engaged with the base. An attaching device is adapted to mount the system to the user, such as a pet animal, with a recording device for recording the message and a playback device for playing the message. Each of the recording device and playback device are housed within the enclosure, and a power supply is operatively connected with the recording device and the playback device. The recording device has a record microphone and a record switch and the playback device has a speaker and a playback switch. The recording switch is manually actuated to record the message and the playback switch is actuated by the depression and the release of the playback button, such that the playback switch is automatically actuated by removal of the removable lid to playback the message. The base of the portable, self-contained identification system mounted to a user is configured to substantially conform to the user. Preferably, the base has a bottom arcuate surface.
The removable lid further includes a hinge disposed on an edge thereof, whereby the hinge pivotally attaches the removable lid to the base. The base further comprises upwardly extending sidewalls defining an upper rim. The removable lid has an outer periphery corresponding to the upper rim of the base and a groove disposed about the outer periphery. The groove receives an annular seal for engaging the upper rim of the base. The wall opposite the hinge has a clasp retainer, and the removable lid further comprises a releasable clasp at an edge opposite the edge at which the hinge is disposed. The hinge and the releasable clasp cooperate with the clasp retainer to retain the removable lid in engagement with the upper rim of the base.
The removable lid has an external surface and an internal surface, with the internal surface having a playback switch actuator projecting into the enclosure and in cooperative relation with the playback switch button. The playback switch actuator depresses the playback switch button when the removable lid is engaged with the base and the playback switch actuator releases the playback switch button when the removable lid is not engaged with the base. The record switch is actuated by depression of a record switch button when the removable lid is not engaged with the base.
The portable, self contained identification system further comprises a circuit board mounted to the base within the enclosure. The recording device and the playback device are incorporated into and carried by the circuit board. The power supply is preferably a replaceable battery, but may include a solar cell.
The system of the present invention is also ideally suited for use with a national registry system. Upon acquiring the identification system of the present invention, the purchaser merely contacts a national registry service adapted for the purpose, and provides relevant information on the users of the system and contact information. When the playback switch is actuated, the message provided directs the finder of the system to the national registry service. The national registry service can then provide additional, detailed information on how to reunite the user of the system, such as a pet, with the purchaser of the system, such as an owner. Alternatively, the national registry service can take the finder""s contact information and contact the purchaser so that contact can originate with the purchaser. In this way, the confidentiality of the purchaser may be fully maintained.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent upon a consideration of the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present disclosure so that the detailed description that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining the preferred embodiment of the disclosure in detail, it is to be understood that the disclosure is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and the arrangements set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The identification system of the present disclosure is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for description and not limitation. Where specific dimensional and material specifications have been included or omitted from the specification or the claims, or both, it is to be understood that the same are not to be incorporated into the appended claims.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be used as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims are regarded as including such equivalent constructions as far as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the Abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with the patent or legal terms of phraseology, to learn quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. Accordingly, the Abstract is intended to define neither the invention nor the application, which is only measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
These and other objects, along with the various features and structures that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the identification system of the present disclosure, its advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described the preferred embodiments of the invention.
While embodiments of the identification system are herein illustrated and described, it is to be appreciated that various changes, rearrangements and modifications may be made therein, without departing from the scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.